WHEN THE MANAKYTE CRIES!
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: Fudo Yuji has been transported to the village of Hinamizawa. Will he be able to return to his own world, to his home, and family? Or will he fall prey to Oyashiro's Curse?


**Disclaimer: Hey dudes, Bushido here! Just wanted to let everyone know that I don't own "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" or Higurashi no Naka Koro Ni". The only characters I own are Yuji Fudo, Yuki Fudo, Merlin Leonidas Monroe, and a few other characters. Anyway, I've waisted enough time. On with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>WHEN THE MANAKYTE CRIES!<strong>

**Episode 1: Vanished!**

**Music – "D-Wheel, Take Off"**

Cheers rung through the air of the Neo Domino Stadium as the Finals of the Fortune Cup were about to begin. Cheerleaders danced with their pompoms as the crowd waited in anticipation for the duel to begin. Fudo Aki, Fudo Yusei's wife, sat with her daughter, Fudo Yuki, among the audience with the rest of the family: Jack Atlas, Carly Atlas, their daughter, Jasmine, who was in a romantic relationship with Yuki, Crow Hogan, her daughter, Rachel Hogan, her boyfriend, Kuromori Kouta: a Fangire-Werewolf hybrid with long and grey hair and silver eyes, wearing torn jeans and a leather jacket, Luca, now in her thirties, Lucciano at her side, Lua, Luca's twin brother, and his wife, Sakuya. There was another girl among the group, sitting next to Aki. She had short, lilac hair and blood-red eyes. She wore a red leather jacket, matching shorts, and a striped shirt with matching socks. Her name was Lilith Aensland.

The Signers were well in their 30's and 40's, but seem to have stopped aging past their mid-20's. That's because they are Manakytes, human beings who are descended from dragons and can take on draconic forms for combat. Also, once a Manakyte reaches their 20's, their body stops aging.

With them were some friends that were familiar with Aki's only son, Fudo Yuji. A man with long golden hair in a braid and matching eyes that wore a conductor's uniform with gold trim and a golden, stylized "M" on the front pocket of his blazer. His name was Merlin Leonidas Monroe, Leon for short, and he was Yuji's teacher in sorcery and magic. In his arms was a little girl, about 3 years old with short golden blonde hair and a black streak, with dark blue eyes. She wore a golden sundress and her name was Zelda. The woman on his right had long black hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a leotard and black suit jacket with a top hat on her head. Her name was Zatanna Zatarra, and she was Leon's wife. In her arms was a 3 year-old boy with short black hair, with a gold streak, and gold eyes, he wore jean suspenders and his name was Zackary, Zack for short. The woman on Leon's left had long green hair and matching eyes, a well-endowed chest, and wore black shorts with a leather jacket. Her name was Morrigan Aensland, and she was Leon's lover. She and Zatanna have somewhat of a rivalry, but they do respect each other for their individual skills.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN," the MC called, "THE FOURTUNE CUP FINALS ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN!" The crowd roared and the MC continued as his enormous hair bounced from side to side. "After dueling his way to the top, Fudo Yuji, the Duel Prince, has earned the office chance to duel his own father, the Duel King! But will today be the day where the son finally surpasses the father? Or will the Duel King keep his title as he has for more than 20 years?"

In a secluded room, a young man, the age of 17 was preparing for his duel. He took a seat on his bike and pushed a button as his D-Wheel's engine came to life and the monitor displayed a duel field with several gauges surrounding it. He put on his helmet and inserted his deck in the slot as he sat and waited to be called.

"Now, let's get on with show!" the MC declared. "EVERYBODY, GIVE IT UP FOR…FUDOOO YUUJIII!-!-!"

On cue, a D-Wheel was launched out of a tunnel and glided through the air as the crowd cheered. The rider was Fudo Yuji, the son of Yusei and Aki. His racing suit was black with blue trim and so was his helmet. His D-Wheel was similar to Yusei's "Yusei-Go", but was colored in chrome black instead of red and white. He landed on the track and proceeded to do a lap around the track so the fans could get a good look at him as he kept a calm image before reaching the starting point.

"Go, Yu-chan! Bring home the duel," Rachel cheered loudly as she jumped up and down.

Kouta covered his sensitive ears and groaned, "Come on, Rachel… The duel hasn't even started yet!"

She nodded, "I know, but I'm so excited that I can't help it!"

Yuki looked to her mother, "Okaa-sama, do you think Onii-sama has a chance against Otou-sama?"

"There's always the possibility, Yuki," Aki answered. "But you have to remember that your father is no slouch." Yuki nodded understandingly.

Carly was taking pictures and grinned, "This duel is gonna be incredible, Jack! I can feel it!"

Jack nodded as his arms were crossed, "Those two may be willing to go all out in order to win."

"Either way, this duel is definitely gonna be one to remember," Crow grinned.

"You got that right," Lua agreed.

The MC then spoke again, "Now, it's time to call out our man of the hour! EVERYBODY! GIVE IT UP FOR…FUDOOO YUUSEIII!-!-!"

The next D-Wheeler was none other than Fudo Yusei as he was launched into the air, with the roaring fans, as he landed on the track and did a quick lap before reaching the starting point to join his son, Yuji. Yusei's D-Wheel was an upgraded version of his old "Yusei-Go." The "Yusei-X" was white in color with silver accents and was much faster than his first D-Wheel.

**End Music**

"I'm glad we're able to duel like this, Yuji," Yusei smiled.

"Arigato, Tou-san," Yuji returned with a smile as he and his father faced the front, waiting for the duel to begin.

"The duel everyone is looking forward to is finally about to be realized here!-!" the MC called. "It's time to duel! Field Spell, Speed World 3! Set on!"

**Music – "Riding Duel"**

"Duel Mode!" the D-Wheels called in mechanical voices as the bikes released waves of energy as the sky turned purple as the Field Spell had been activated.

The MC then explained, "With the effect of the field spell, the usage of regular Spell Cards is normally forbidden. However, for a D-Wheeler, SPEED is the magic! Riding Duels are completely different from normal duels! It begins from the moment "Speed World" is activated!"

"Quite a remarkable system," Leon mused, "this Riding Duel."

"This universe is the only place where duels like this can occur, right?" Zatanna asked her husband.

Leon nodded, "And this universe is where fate is literally in the draw of a single card." The two children laughed and giggled in the arms of their parents.

The horn blared and the MC continued, "Alright then! Riding Duel! Acceleration!" The countdown was already over as the D-Wheelers received the green light and speed down the track. "The first turn shall go to the challenger!"

Yuji drew a card and called out, "Ore no turn! Draw!" He inspected the drawn card and scanned his hand before making his move, "I Normal Summon **Metallic Dragon – Brass** (Lv. 4/1500/1800) in Defense Mode!" He slapped the card onto his mounted Duel Disk and a blue portal opened to spit out a large dragon with brass-colored scales as it turned blue and shielded itself with its wings, signaling that it was in Defense Position. "I set 2 cards and end my turn," Yuji declared as two set cards were laid beside his D-Wheel as they disappeared from view.

The turn went to Yusei and drew his card, "Ore no turn! Draw!"

* * *

><p>Yuji – LP: 8000 SPC: 1<p>

Yusei – LP: 8000 SPC: 1

* * *

><p>He inspected the card and his hand before continuing, "Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon <strong>Junk Forward<strong> (Lv.3/1200/1000) from my hand!" a portal opened and the "Junk Forward" monster revealed itself. "Next, I Normal Summon **Junk Blader** (Lv.4/1800/1000)!" A portal opened and the monster known as Junk Blader appeared on the field. "And from my hand, I Special Summon **Junk Mechanic** (Lv. 1/200/400)!" A third monster appeared onto Yusei's field, dressed in ragged clothes

"Otto!" the MC grinned, "Yusei has summoned three monsters on his very first turn! Does Yuji's Brass Dragon stand a chance?"

"Let's see what you've got, Tou-san," Yuji muttered to himself as he readied himself for the next move.

"Junk Mechanic's Effect," Yusei called, "Once per turn, this monster is treated as a Tuner and is treated as "Junk Synchron". And now I tune my level 4 Junk Blader, my level 3 Junk Forward, and my level 1 Junk Mechanic!" The three monsters took to the sky as Junk Mechanic turned into a green ring as it enveloped the other Junk monsters as they turned transparent and formed into seven orbs of light. During this process, Yusei chanted, _"Clustering fighting souls will awaken the raging, wicked, God! Become the path its light shines upon!"_ the orbs of light became a pillar and Yusei called out, "Synchro Summon! Obliterate, **Junk Destroyer** (2600/2500)!" The Junk Destroyer emerged from the light and grunted his intimidation as he struck his pose.

"Damn," Yuji muttered, "I was expecting Satrdust…"

"When Junk Destroyer is successfully Synchro Summoned," Yusei explained, "I can destroy a number of cards equal to number of non-Tuner monsters used! **Tidal Energy**!" Junk Destroyer unleashed a torrent of water from the orbs in his chest as it washed away Yuji's set cards in shards of light. "Now, Junk Destroyer will attack Metallic Dragon – Brass! **Destroy Knuckle**!" Junk Destroyer unleashed four energy punches that hit its target one-by-one as the dragon exploded in shards of light.

"Brass' Monster Effect activates," Yuji called. "When Brass is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon one level 4 or lower Dragon-type monster from my hand or Deck! I Special Summon another Brass from my Deck in Defense Mode!" Another Brass Dragon appeared to take the place of its fallen brother.

"Yuji has managed to come out of the battle unscathed," the MC commented, "as he managed to maintain field presence, bringing Yusei back to square one!"

Yusei then scanned his hand and made his next move, "I set 1 card and end my turn."

**Music – Emiya (Guitar Version)**

'_As expected of Tou-san,'_ Yuji thought, _'always starts strong… Well, now it's my turn!'_ "Ore no turn!" Yuji called.

* * *

><p>Yuji – LP: 8000 SPC: 2<p>

Yusei – LP: 8000 SPC: 2

* * *

><p>"I Normal Summon <strong>Metallic Dragon – Gold<strong> (Lv. 4/2100/1800)!" Yuji called. A portal opened and a large dragon with gold scales and whiskers emerged as it roared at Yusei. "Next, when I have a Dragon-type monster on my field, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster, **Radiant Dragon** (Lv. 4/2000/1500), from my hand!" Another portal opened and a dragon made of light roared as it joined the field.

The MC beamed, "And Yuji has matched Yusei's previous move by amassing three monsters on his field! Is her preparing for a Synchro Summon?"

'_Is it coming?'_ Yusei thought to himself. The crowd was cheering at the display of dragons.

"Radiant Dragon's effect," Yuji spoke, "allows him to either increase or decrease his level by up to 2. So I'll increase his level from 4 to 6! And now I tune my level 4 Metallic Dragon – Brass and my level 6 Radiant Dragon!" The two dragons took to the sky as Radiant Dragon turned into six green rings as the brass-colored dragon turned into 4 light orbs while Yuji chanted, _"The King descends from the Heavenly Mountain. Let your voice bellow through the land, and cast your Judgment! Synchro Summon! Reign over the Mortal Plain, __**Dragon King – Bahamut**__ (Lv. 10/5000/5000)!"_

Out of the pillar emerged a large dragon with dark metallic blue scales and a beige underbelly. It had a long neck, a small head with soul-piercing blue eyes, and long horns curved back. Its claws on its hands and feet were long, sharp and blade-like. Its tail was also long, and its bat-like wings were enormous as it extended them out, displaying their mighty span. The dragon let out a Godzilla-esque roar as it descended from the sky as it left the crowd in utter awe.

"IT'S HERE," the MC called. "Yuji's ace monster: Dragon King – Bahamut! Now he has two monsters to Yusei's one Junk Destroyer! How will Yusei counter such a beast?"

"Bahamut's Monster Effect," Yuji announced, "Bahamut gains 1000 ATK for every monster my opponent controls. Tou-san, you control one monster: Junk Destroyer. Therefore, Bahamut's ATK becomes 6000! **Gathered Force!**" Bahamut roared as he was surrounded by a blue aura, feeling the power flow through his body. "Also, Metallic Dragon – Gold gains 300 ATK for every Dragon-type monster in my Graveyard. I have 3 Dragons: Brass and Radiant Dragon. Therefore, Gold gains 900 ATK and is at 3000!" The gold dragon roared as its power grew and bared its fangs at Junk Destroyer. Battle! Metallic Dragon – Gold attacks Junk Destroyer! **Gold Fang!**" The dragon roared as it took a bite out of the colossal warrior as it shattered like glass. Yusei grunted as he lost a small portion of Life Points.

* * *

><p>Yuji: 8000 SPC: 2<p>

Yusei: 7600 SPC: 2

* * *

><p>"Yuji has taken out Junk Destroyer," the MC cried. "If his next attack connects, Yusei will take a huge amount of damage!"<p>

"Now then, Bahamut will attack directly," Yuji called as he pointed to the sky. "Mega Flare!"

Bahamut growled as he rose into the sky to eye his opponent. He spread out his wings as energy began to flow into them as the Dragon King charged his attack. The power began to collect into his mouth as electricity crackled, with Bahamut rearing his head back, as he fired a huge blast of bluish-white energy down on Yusei.

"Trap Card, open!" Yusei called, "Scrap Iron Scarecrow! This card can negate the attack of one monster my opponent controls." The scarecrow jumped out from the card and protected Yusei from Bahamut's attack before phasing back into the card and returning to its face down position. "Then it resets itself on my field," Yusei finished.

"I set 1 card and end my turn," Yuji called.

**End Music**

"Yusei has protected himself with a classic trap," the MC stated. "But with Bahamut dominating the field, can Yusei make a comeback?-!"

Yusei laid a hand on the top of his deck and muttered, "Let's wait and see. Ore no…What the…?" He was cut off when he spotted what looked like a silver curtain coming around the corner.

"What is that?" Jack demanded.

"What's a silver curtain doing on the field?" Crow asked as he scratched his head.

"Oh no," Leon gasped, "That's a…"

Yuji's eyes widened, "A Dimensional Rift!" He pulled up next to his father and called, "Tou-san, get out of the way!" He slammed his D-Wheel into Yusei's, putting the young Fudo in the Rift's path as he disappeared into the veil.

"Yuji!" Yusei called as he stopped his D-Wheel.

"Onii-sama!" Yuki gasped.

"YUJI!-!-!-!" the Signers and their children called out as the silver veil vanished from sight.

Fudo Yuji…has gone missing.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: Yuji has disappeared from his world! Where has he gone? Where will he go? Find out next time!<strong>


End file.
